Lightningshipping: The Tragedy
by Storm the Lightning Mega Absol
Summary: Sad oneshot about my two main OCs. My first oneshot and my saddest story ever. Lightningshipping is JonathanxJasmine.


**This is an extremely sad story. There is no happy ending, and it's my first one-shot. It's OC-based in the Pokémon world. If you like sad, tragic stories, you may keep reading. Otherwise, please leave now. On with the story!**

Lightningshipping: The Tragedy

Two young teens sat next to each other at a table in one of the Lumiose City cafés. A boy named Jonathan and a girl named Jasmine. Both were magicians. Jonathan had power over ice. Jasmine had power over electricity. The young couple was on a date. Everything was going great. The two got up to leave. They kissed briefly.

Then tragedy struck.

Someone in the back of the room released several Voltorb. He told all of them to use Explosion. And they did.

"Look out!" Jonathan shouted as the Pokémon prepared to detonate. He tackled Jasmine to the ground and created an ice shield around them. Jasmine pulled a few metal objects towards them to create a shield, as well. Both braced themselves for the attack.

All of the creatures used their attacks at the same time. A massive explosion filled the café. The building's windows and doors were blasted out, and part of the structure collapsed. A few passing bystanders ran for their lives. Some were hit by debris and badly injured. Still others froze in shock or panicked and took out their cell phones to call 911.

Virtually everything and everyone inside was either melted or burned up. Those who didn't get fried to a crisp were buried under the rubble. The shield that the teens made protected them from the explosion, but the collapse still buried them and crushed their shield. The metal was collapsed and the ice was shattered.

But just when it looked like there were no survivors, a purple light shone from the pile the teens had been buried under. The rubble started to move away from it as the metal dome re-formed itself and opened up at the top. The light stopped and a bloody arm slowly rose from the new opening in the top of it. Purple electrical sparks surrounded it as it grabbed the edge of the opening. A weak groan could be heard from inside.

A few brave people ran over to the dome through the burning debris to help the person inside. They looked inside to see a pink-haired girl with a blood-soaked outfit. Her left arm was broken and she had ice shards stuck in various parts of her body. Next to her was a boy in an all-black outfit. He was completely covered in bloody injuries. His head was split open, his legs were shattered, and he had a large chunk of ice on top of him, as well as a shard stabbing deep into his left side. Blood was spreading in a puddle around him and he wasn't moving.

One of the people moved the ice off of the boy and helped him out while the other helped the girl out.

It was Jasmine and Jonathan. It was easy for the people to tell as they pulled them from the rubble.

"Thank… you…" Jasmine said weakly. Her eyes closed and she went limp. The man holding her checked her pulse. She was alive, but barely. They rushed both teens to the hospital.

But by the time they arrived, there wasn't much the doctors could do. They pulled the shards from Jasmine's body, stitched up her wounds, and put her arm in a cast. She regained consciousness shortly after a blood transfusion. A nurse walked into the room to talk to her about the situation. She looked upset, and Jasmine had a feeling she knew why.

"Hello, Jasmine." The nurse said.

"Hello…" Jasmine replied. "What happened…?"

"You were caught in an explosion at the Café Triste." The nurse said. "You survived thanks to your abilities."

"How do you know about that?" Jasmine asked.

"A few witnesses saw you using them just before and shortly after the blast." The nurse replied.

"Oh. What about Jonathan?" She asked. The nurse looked slightly upset. "He's okay, right…?"

"I'm afraid he's not." The nurse said. "He's in a coma. He's not expected to ever recover, and even if he does, he won't be the same. He's practically brain dead. The only things keeping him alive are the life-support machines. The impact to his head damaged his brain severely. He's basically dead…"

Tears streamed down Jasmine's face. "There's still a chance he could recover, though… right…?"

"An extremely slim one." The nurse replied. "It's less than a 1% chance, and if he does recover, there's an even smaller chance that he'll be the same. If he survives, at best, he'll have permanent amnesia. At worst, his entire mental function will be impaired. We're going to contact his family to make the decision on whether to keep him on life-support."

"He has no family." Jasmine said. "His parents are dead and he has no siblings. I'm the closest thing to a family that he has left… And I want him kept on it, at least for now…"

The nurse nodded. "However, please know that if his condition doesn't improve by the end of next month, we'll contact you again. It'll either be to tell you he's improving or to tell you that we're shutting off the machines. If you want to be there to see him one last time, that'll be your final chance."

"Thank you…" Jasmine said. As the nurse left, Jasmine curled up and cried. Jonathan was basically dead. She felt helpless. She couldn't do anything. She couldn't save the one she loved. In a matter of seconds, her entire life was shattered more than the building they were in. Her boyfriend had sacrificed himself to save her.

She was released a few days later. She went home and cried. For the few weeks following the attack, she couldn't sleep. She barely ate. She lost her desire to do anything. She had gone into a state of severe depression.

Then she got the call. Hoping for good news, she answered it. But she didn't get good news. They were getting ready to shut down the machines keeping Jonathan alive. Jasmine went to the hospital. As they prepared to end his suffering, Jasmine kissed his cheek one last time.

"I love you, Jonathan… And I always will." She whispered. The doctors shut down the machines. She looked at the heart monitor. Jonathan's heart kept beating. There was still hope.

_Jonathan… Please… Keep fighting… For me…_

But as his pulsed slowed down and weakened, that glimmer of hope weakened and was eventually lost.

_Don't die… Don't leave me… Please…_

The monitor flat-lined.

_No… It can't be…_

But there was no denying it this time. He was dead. And he wasn't coming back.

Jasmine ran out of the room, crying harder than ever before. The love of her life was gone. She ran home, went to her room, and slammed the door shut.

She opened a drawer and pulled out a small case. She opened it. Inside was a large folding pocket knife. The handle had a picture of her on one side and of Jonathan on the other. She unfolded the long silver blade. She stared at the knife. Except for the pictures, Jonathan had made the entire knife by hand for her. He carved the wooden handle and cut the frame, blade, and locking mechanism all out of solid steel. He cut the pictures and attached them to the handle. He even hand-etched "Jonathan and Jasmine: together forever" into the blade. And he assembled it all himself. It was a present for her 18th birthday, and she treasured it more than anything else she had.

She smiled sadly as she made up her mind. She raised the knife to her chest and stabbed it into her heart. As it pierced her, memories of her life, specifically her adventures with Jonathan, flashed through her mind. All of the fun they had, all of the dates they had went on, the memories they shared, the last time she saw Jonathan alive… And it all ended with the memory of their first kiss as she pulled the knife back out, killing her in a matter of seconds. The precious blade fell to the floor as the 18-year-old girl's body went limp. She was dead, her life cut short. But in her last breath, two final words had escaped her mouth.

"Together forever."

***Is crying* (No seriously, I actually was holding back tears as I wrote this.) This is by far the saddest story I have ever posted. And the only one-shot I have ever posted to this day. Well, bye!**


End file.
